Forum:Front page news
After a recent update that released the Tribunal system into public testing, I feel that we are missing out on presenting some of the important developments around LoL. We list the patch changes, but anything that isn't part of the game client or pvp.net client isn't really considered mention worthy. I think that is wrong... My suggestion is to duplicate Riot's news that they list on their front page to ours. It doesn't have to be big, scroll box, with 1 paragraph excerpt and a link to riot's news article would be enough, but would add extra information that is quite important to the LoL community. Nystus said that we used to have something like that but it was removed for reason unknown to him. So, I'd like to bring the feature back. -- 01:17, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Support #'Support replacement'. Makes perfect sense to my tiny brain. 01:39, May 25, 2011 (UTC) #'Strong support'. 10:34, May 25, 2011 (UTC) #:Also, the news imho should link to a page on the wiki instead of directly to Riot's page for things we already cover. For example, a page for new skins could be made by using the same format we are currently using on champions' skin pages; new patch could link directly to our formatted changelog; skin sales can be done; etc, etc.. 13:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC) #'Support' Deshiba 08:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) #'Strong Support' - Seeing how I was involved in the discussion about this when it was first brought up to bring it back, I obviously support it! In that discussion I said that I think that a small slide show would look nice rather than a paragraph in my honest opinion, so my opinion is still the same. 01:14, June 2, 2011 (UTC) #'Strong Support' - Offer support if necessary concerning Graphics or similar things. Still going to update the HoT Templates though. D3Reap3R 15:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) # The reson that it stopped, it is because i stop updating, sorry. - KazMx (Message me! ) 01:13, June 8, 2011 (UTC) # Supprt - But I think we should not list certain things, namely the Summoner Showcase, The CRS changes and the skin and champions sales. 01:35, June 8, 2011 (UTC) #Support. Kadulja 19:34, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Neutral #I don't play on Riot's servers so I don't really know how much news there is outside of patches. This might just end up as a section that rarely changes or updates. Lord Kuato 01:59, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Comments *Is this going to be closed anytime soon because the community has't opposed this yet. 22:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) **I think that while the result here is obvious, we still have to determine some guidelines about news. Example: **:- What kind of news should we have on here ? Eg, patch notes, new champions, champion skins, discounts, new features .. **:- Where should this news be posted ? For example, we could provide a summary and a link from the main page to a more detailed article on the wiki, or a short summary on the main page that links directly to the Riot announcement, or ... **:- Who takes the responsibility to coordinate the whole project ? 18:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ***I wouldn't mind taking over the project, either that, or we can make it a community thing. I would like to do it though. 23:55, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ****I would say: We should put Patch notes, Skin releases, new features, spotlights,etc. While we omit: the Summoner Showcase, The CRS changes and the skin and champions sales. ****Where? Intead of the current Community Blogs, since we have transitioned to Forums, they seem unecessary. We should copy-paste the news, add it into its own article with "News" namespace, it will have the category Riot News so it works with the main page template, also on the article it should have a link to the official forum notice. ****Who? Let'smake it a collaborative effort, once the news is released you go to chat and ask who will want to create the article and add the category, piece of cake. 00:25, June 9, 2011 (UTC)